Love will always finds a way
by Roseslovelyred
Summary: After the trip back from Phoenix Edward has been "Protective" of Bella and she feels smothered by him. Edward finally lost control of his thirst and did the worst thing a vampire could do to her. Will she forgive him? or is her true mate closer than she thinks? Jasper and Alice were never married. Jas/B Rated M for Violence and maybe Lemons later


**Hi I'm Rose this is my first Jasper/Bella fanfic, **

**None of the characters are mine I just own my imagination.**

**Title thanks to JasperSweetie**

**I don't own anything. **

**Please read and review if there is interest I will continue**

**Waiting for True Love**

**Chapter 1 Unexpected Incident**

Bella P.O.V

I was in Edward's Volvo he was driving me to school like he does every day, we finally got to school and ever since we got back from Phoenix after a vampire tracker named James decided I was his next meal Edward has been more attentive to me and had Alice help "protect" me he didn't let me hang out at the rez because the Cullens weren't allowed there.

_Scratch that _Not only did he not hang out with Jake he didn't want me around his OWNbrother Jasper. He says that Jasper is new to the Cullens' way of feeding and that he is_ dangerous_ for me to be around but I didn't think he looked like he was.

Edward opened the car door for me and I got out and Alice bounced to our side with the grace of a pixie. "Hi Bella" she said her voice going up s octave as we walked in school, Hi Alice I said. I was feeling smothered by Edward with all the rules lately.

Ugh I mean come on I know I'm accident prone but smothering me is a bit much. I was spaced out until Alice repeated my name. "Bella, Bella Did you hear me Bella? I was saying that it would be fun to go shopping don't you think?" she said with excitement.

"Uh Sure" I groaned inwardly another shopping trip with Alice is just the thing I need I sighed. "Huh Bella what's wrong?" "Nothing Alice" I said with a smile. We separated from Alice and went to class.

"Bella, my love" Edward said "Esme was wondering was wondering if you would come over and have you over for dinner tonight?" "Sure I would love too." I always thought of Esme as a mom since I haven't been able to contact Renee lately not that it bothered me I was used to it she and has Phil she should spend time with him, I'll send an email later I decided.

After all my classes ended Edward drove me to the Cullens house and I was greeted by Esme with a hug.

'Hi Bella" she said in a soft motherly voice "Hi Esme" I said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner even though you don't eat and just cook for me" I said jokingly.

"You're welcome Bella" she laughed, Emmett came in, "Hey Bella" he said giving me a hug. "Me and Jasper are playing baseball outside." "Do you want to watch us? He asked me. Edward glared at Emmett "What dear brother?" He asked innocently.

I laughed, "Even you can play innocent brother bear." This time it was his turn to laugh I said "No I don't think I should watch from outside knowing how uncoordinated I am I'll watch from the window." "Ok then baby Bells" he said laughing. "Yup Brother Bear" I laughed

Just then Jasper came in "Hey Emmett you coming? I'll get back for getting me wet." Oh hi Bella" he said. His honey blonde hair was wet from a hose is my guess. I have to say that is sexy as hell I thought. Emmett said. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming you're going to lose." They raced out the door and Edward scoffed and said. "You have to stay away from Jasper Bella he has less control than us because he's new to our diet." Alice came in, "Watching the game Bella?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"Yes Alice I am." I answered. I haven't seen any one of them in a baseball uniform ever since the first time I saw them play baseball just before James decided he would suck me dry. I escaped from Jasper and Alice in Phoenix because James tricked me saying that he had my mom and told me to come to my old ballet studio, he was determined to kill me I was left for dead, we'll not dead really but turned into a vampire because he bit me but Edward sucked the venom out.

The only ones inside with me were Edward Alice and Esme while Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper are outside playing ball. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him he just looked so cool handling the bat. _Why am I fascinated by this? I shouldn't be when I'm with Edward right? _I snapped back to my senses as my eyes went to Rosalie she was just like a model. Even though she hates me I wanted to be friends someday. She wore a baseball cap and her hair looked like it shimmered in the glow of daylight as her eyes following the ball.

Jasper hit the ball sky high and it was a clear home run, after Jasper it was Emmett's turn to bat he whacked the ball so hard it hit and shattered the window. "Emmett Cullen!" I heard Esme yell at him. "Clean this up now!" For the first time I saw Emmett's frightened look on his face.

"Yes Esme" He gulped. I couldn't help but laugh and said I'll help too Esme." She smiled. "Thank you Bella." She smiled. I helped Alice, Emmett, Esme and Edward pick up the broken glass. "Edward did you hunt yet?" Alice asked concerned and looked at me as if she was worrying about me. _Did she see something?_ I thought. "Not yet but I'll be fine" he said. Now that you mention it Edward's eyes were darker than usual.

Just then I cut my finger on a piece of the broken glass and Edward's head snapped up immediately, his eyes were a charcoal color now and as I moved to keep my distance he lunged at me biting my neck. At that moment Emmett lunged at Edward to stop him as I lost consciousness.

Jasper P.O.V

When Alice came out I felt her fear spike anxiety, helplessness as well as some others.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked. "Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie its Bella Edward he, he bit her." She said with panic in her voice and that was all I needed to hear when I bolted in the house followed by Rosalie then Carlisle I sensed worry from Rosalie and panic from everyone but lust from Edward _blood lust?_ I saw Emmett hold him back I raced to Bella I picked her up and looked at Emmett "Hold him back" I told him. I brought her to Carlisle "Don't worry Darlin' it's going to be ok." I said. At least I hope so

**End of chapter 1 Please R&R Thank You!**

**See you next time! **

**Rose **


End file.
